


Tears of Happiness

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Uhura could already feel the tears in her eyes as the music began to play.





	Tears of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any, tears. And the prompt had to be exactly 200 words. I chose to go with a rare pair this time instead of the ships I normally write.

Uhura could already feel the tears in her eyes as the music began to play. Kirk held his arm out towards her, having stepped in to walk her down the aisle as her father had died. She accepted his arm and he smiled gently at her. “Ready?”

She could only manage a nod, feeling her heart race a little faster in anticipation of what was to come. With a deep breathe, they walked forward and the doors slid open. Her eyes immediately fell on Jaylah, waiting for her at the altar, her work uniform traded for the traditional wedding clothes of her people. 

Jaylah smiled at her as they drew near, Uhura unable to see anyone or anything but the woman she was about to marry. As they reached the altar, Jaylah reached her hand out and Uhura accepted it, walking up the few steps to stand next to her. 

The ceremony began, and even as she recited her vows, was still unable to believe that she was standing there, getting married to the love of her life. Rings were exchanged, and finally, Jaylah cupped Uhura’s face, brushing away a stray tear before leaning in and pressing their lips together.


End file.
